mucfandomcom-20200215-history
Cetrion
Cetrion is a major character who debuted in Mortal Kombat 12 as the secondary villain. She is the Elder Goddess of Nature, and a sister to Shinnok, as well as an issue of Queen Almeida. About Cetrion Cetrion is an Elder Goddess who is the sister of the Fallen Elder God Shinnok and she is one of the deities who was against the banishment of Shinnok to the Never Never Land, but was powerless to prevent the other Elder Gods from succeeding. She is also the daughter of Queen Almeida and is one of the main villains of Mortal Kombat 12, with her mother being the main one and is also the ruler of Boolos. During the events of the aforementioned game, it is revealed that Cetrion, much like Shinnok, was an obedient and loyal follower of Kronicka (their mother's nickname) unlike most other Elder Gods, who despised her visions, but Shinnok and Cetrion played for aeons an intricate, logical and arcade game where she defends life, virtue and light in reality, while he defends death, corruption and darkness. While sibling rivalry did exist among them both, Almeida's plans are for that to stop and instead focus on keeping balances of essential aspects of the universe in perfect shape, even supporting Shinnok's takeover over most (if not all) of the planets. However, once Raiden caused a massive and irreversible unbalance between good, neutral and evil by beheading Shinnok, Almeida had to step her game up to revive her son and erase the thunder god from existence, while Cetrion would also betray her fellow Gods, like Shinnok before her, in order to join her mother's plan and crusade of succeeding the New Era events, an age where she rules the Multiverse Federation, observed by Almeida, while Shinnok would once again rule the Never Land. Cetrion's dominion over nature and life, allowance to control the elements of earth, water, fire, air and light makes her stand out as a bastion of peace, holiness and good, though her actions would sometimes turn around and she would even destroy her opponents at the slightest disobedience, and show them all temporal Armageddon. This way, Cetrion's morality and virtues are usually shown to be hypocritical, she does have a similar viewpoints on life as Edgar Rose after all - "hypocrisy is a necessary burden of villainy". Still, much like Almeida, Cetrion's actions are moved by grief and vengeance, but also with a very relativist and divine concept of equilibrium that strongly requires that she and her brother keep tangling the planets into conflict at perfection, a vision firmly opposed by Raiden, their worst enemy. Cetrion believes that the greatest virtue is to abide her mother's will, and the Shaolin monk, Liu Kang proves in combat that indeed her heart is full of nothing else but loyalty to her mother. Raiden, however, sees Cetrion as nothing more but than a puppet of The Queen herself. Quotes *''"As you wish, mother. Your wish is always my command."'' *''"I cannot fail her! Not my mother!"'' *''"Yes, mother. I understand."'' *''"Ughhh! Raiden... You disgust me, thunderous one."'' *''"You should use your weapons for good, Red Harlow."'' *''"Your loyalty is to Queen Almeida, Grizzly."'' *''"I have always listened to your prayers, Liu Kang. I have fulfilled none of them because you choose to serve Raven!"'' *''"Such a faithless statement."'' *''"You are a powerful and charismatic leader, Clurkicus, but betraying Ackermann was not virtuous."'' *''"Life to all!"'' *''"Your mind is as weak as your body."'' *''"You are no ruler, Ko'atal."'' *''"Serve Almeida, and you will survive."'' *''"My mother's will is all that matters."'' *''"Fujin put up much of a struggle. It's a real shame how he carried on."'' *''"The Elder Gods are all traitors."'' *''"We are all children of the One Being."'' *''"Argus was weak, as was Zaggot."'' *''"I created nature."'' Powers and abilities Cerion is an incredibly powerful Elder Goddess that is capable of manipulating the elements of nature; earth, water, fire and air at her very will. She is particularly fond of manipulating earth, forming large boulders and carnivorous plants to use against her opponent. She can also combine the base elements to create new ones such as metal, ice, magma, plasma and energy. As the Goddess of Life and nature, living things are created from her mere presence. Cetrion's moveset is mostly based on zoning, with many abilities that can keep the opponent away from her as far as possible, preventing any engagement in hand to hand combat, like Daegon. She can emit shockwaves, earthquakes, blast water beams, fire pure energy like JACK, incinerate opponents from below, unleash fast-moving tornadoes and hurricanes (like Hurricane Sandy), summon metal blades and attack opponents from a distance with her plant appendages. She has a plethora and bag of other abilities such as being able to grow large enough to tower over other planets as most of the gods actually do, telekinetically control objects, move freely above the ground, have the high ground, summon volcanoes and create force fields of different elements with different benefits including automatic reactions to melee attacks and decreased damage taken. She can also call forwards Grizzly or his Black Elk Tribe to fight their battles for her. Being an Elder God, she can't be truly killed and can survive even fatal injuries such as decapitation, just like her brother, Shinnok and their mother. Trivia *Cetrion, Shinnok, Raiden and Fujin are the only Elder Gods that are playable. *She has a similar name as Ceres, the Roman goddess of fertility, a title Cetrion also has. *She enjoys calling people "weak" and "weaklings". Category:MK Category:Characters Category:Animal Kindness Category:AWESOME PEOPLE! Category:Neutral Evil Category:Siblings Category:Former Good Guys Category:Good Guys/Bad Guys Category:Non Humans Category:Immortal Category:Gods Category:Rich People Category:Geniuses Category:Old Farts Category:Needs editing Category:Pics needed Category:! Category:Globalists Category:Power Level over 9000!!!! Category:Daughter of a Boss Category:Daughter of a God Category:Characters who can fly Category:Supreme Deities